In connection with carton or case sealing apparatus, various component parts thereof will wear out and require replacement after numerous operating cycles. The replacement of such parts usually requires the use of special tools by maintenance personnel that obviously entails a considerable amount of time to implement as well as additional expense for the performance of the maintenance operations. In addition, the carton or case sealing production line is shut down at this point in time causing not only a loss in production time but, in addition, loss of revenue in connection with the number of sealed cartons or cases that can be produced within a given amount of production time.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved mounting system of a carton or case sealing apparatus wherein, for example, the front and rear tape application rollers of the carton or case sealing apparatus can be quickly and easily removed and replaced by new or fresh front and rear tape application rollers by operator or maintenance personnel without the need for the use of special tools.